


Target Practice

by BitterTongue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: Can you write a Bucky x fem reader where Bucky breaks up with reader out of fear that she could be a target just for being with him. So reader goes to Ajax to become a mutant. Develops telekinesis but powers are too strong & drain her. Ajax becomes infatuated w/ her and Bucky feels guilty. You know all that good stuff. Happy(ish) ending?





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request ported over from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

Dear Bucky,  
How long has it been? According to the shitty car dealership calendar in my prison it’s been about four months. Four months and three days actually but who’s counting?  
Remember what you said to be four months and three days ago? You said “I love you, that’s why we can never see each other again.” You also called me an “easy target” which at first I thought was bullshit but then I thought…if I’m such an easy target I gotta do something to change that right?  
So I found this guy. How I did is a long story and I only have this one piece of paper so I’ll save that for another letter. His name is Ajax and he promised he could make me strong and powerful and totally badass. I’m kind of badass now. I can move shit with my mind. My mind Bucky! I’d like to see you do that.  
Once I get out of this cell Ajax has locked me in maybe we can get back together. I can take care of myself no-  
“Finish your letter darling?” Ajax drawled lazily approaching your cell, enclosed in a thick clear acrylic that made you feel like a fish in an aquarium.  
“Almost.” You chirped happily, abandoning your task to press against the thick, transparent wall. It wasn’t often Ajax visited more than once a week.  
“Good. I brought you a present.” He smirked and walk backwards to the still open warehouse door, half his body disappearing as he grabbed your gift. You watched with a warped view smudged by your fingertips and heavy breath as Ajax lugged a recognizable figure by the hair closer to you.  
“Is that…?” You trailed, disbelief turning your mood somber at the sight of a half conscious Bucky Barnes on his knees, face bloody and eyes unfocused.  
“He was a tough one to wrangle, especially with that annoying yank captain of his up my ass. But I got him for you baby.” Ajax explained, his voice filled with satisfaction. Bucky groaned in pain and Ajax pulled him to his feet by his hair. He slammed Bucky’s bloody face into the acrylic separating you.  
“Read him your letters. Tell him how much he hurt you. Then I’ll kill him and your heart will be free to give to me.” You rolled your eyes at the British man’s passionate claim, a twisted romance you never cared to come true. His infatuation with you was the reason he kept you locked up and the only reason he hasn’t killed you.  
“Doll? Is that you?” Bucky uttered weakly, one eye cracked open. You watched his beautiful, full lips turn down in a confused frown coupling with the adorable crease between his eyebrows. You still loved him, even if he left you. You didn’t want him dead.  
“Ajax, baby,” you purred with what you hoped was a flirtatious, not crazy, smile. Ajax turned to you, unexpecting and open to the false affection you were offering, “please don’t kill him.”  
“I do like it when you beg, but no.” He pulled Bucky away and slammed him back into the bloody smear he had left on the acrylic, reaching for the gun strapped to his belt.  
You looked around in panic, knowing Bucky was unable to defend himself from the psycho holding both of you hostage. You gathered all mental capacity and focused on something, anything you could move outside your thick-walled confines. You felt your energy form around Bucky’s vibranium arm.  
Ajax didn’t see it coming, the heavy and powerful metal limb cracking the back of his skull, the momentum sending his forehead against the wall next to Bucky’s and creating a matching bloodstain as he crumpled down, unconscious. You dropped Bucky’s arm, feeling dizzy and you spent your last remaining bit strength lifting the key card from Ajax’s pocket and floating it to the entry system holding you in. When the door released you pushed it open with a strained grunt as your limbs grew heavy. Stumbling onto your hands and knees you crawled to the two unconscious men, Ajax knocked out cold while Bucky was slowly regaining consciousness.  
“Bucky, wake up.” You urged, cradling his head in your lap and pushing his long brown hair out of his face.  
“That was amazing, babydoll” Bucky groaned out, a smile cracking through the trails of blood as it ran out of his nose.  
“Hell yeah it was. I can take care of myself now you jackass. Apologize for leaving me.” You playfully shove his shoulder and he chuckled tiredly, grabbing your hand before you could pull it too far away from him.  
“I was an idiot. Please forgive me and take me back?” He pleaded, kissing each of your finger tips.  
“I don’t know. You’ll be a target just because you’re with me.” You spat his own words from four months and three days ago back at him. He smirked, raising his arm to cup the back of your head and pull you down. Your lips connected with his easily, moving against him with familiarity and longing.  
“I’m willing to take that risk.”


End file.
